STITCH'S BATTLE WITHIN
by Stitchfan101
Summary: This is the story of stitch when he comes in contact with the symbiote from spiderman
1. Cast

STITCH'S BATTLE WITHIN

* * *

Chapter 1: Cast

This is the list of my characters for my story. I do not own spider-man 3 or lilo and stitch. this is my 1st story and i hope u all

Peter: Stitch/626

Mary jane: Angel/624

Eddie brock(Venom): Reuben/625

Flint marko(Sandman): Dusty/571

Harry: Sparky/221

A few of the other experiments and characters from lilo and stitch may appear in the story. This story mostly follows the plot of spider-man 3 (awesome movie) and the lilo and stitch characters wil not be playing the spider-man 3 characters (just so you know). I also added a little part of the spiderman comics(i'll give you a hint, spiderman didn't need them in the films). Enjoy!


	2. Stitch

Chapter 2: Stitch's life

Stitch's life has been going great since he and lilo defeated Leroy. He and lilo are still good friends and jumbaa is turn less evil everyday. the experiments almost never act up and when they do, lilo and stitch are able to handle it. Best of all, Stitch and his bujeebu Angel are a great couple and they never have fights. But Sparky, stitch's best friend, is angry at stitch because he thinks that stitch destroyed the lighthouse(sparky's home).

(FLASHBACK) Lilo and stitch were trying to calm down an experiment who started acting up and the experiment threw stitch into the lighthouse , creating a hole shape like stitch in the side of it. Angel turned him back to good by singing her good song and then lilo, angel, and the experiment run off. Sparky hears the crash and flys out of the lighthouse and sees stitch standing by the hole. Cracks then started forming around the hole and then the cracks start spreading. The lighthouse then begins to shake. Stitch and Sparky both watch as the lighthouse began to break and finally fall to the ground. Sparky approaches the ruins of the lighthouse and he is filled with deep sorrow. Stitch tries to comfort him and says he's sorry but Sparky dosn't say a word. Feeling sorry for him, Stitch leaves to find lilo and angel, Sparky looks up from the rubble and turns around and angrily shouted, "STITCH, YOU WILL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY LIGHTHOUSE!" (END OF FLASHBACK)

Sparky now lives at an abandonned powerhouse and still remembers the day the lighthouse was destroyed. Stitch has tried to convince Sparky to believe him when he tells him the truth but sparky refuses to believe him. Stitch still has a good life though and he appreciates it.

"626, can u please be coming in here for a moment? Jumbaa is having something to be showing you" Jumba called to stitch from downstairs."Stitch wil be there down in a minute Jumba" Stitch called from the upstairs dome that he and lilo jumped off his bed and went down the elavator and walked to jumba and pleakley's room.

"What is it jumba?" Stitch asked."Jumba has created new device for 626 so he can be getting around island easily." Jumba held in his hands two bracelets that had a small trigger sticking out on both bracelets. "This is new device that when 626 pulls small trigger, it shoots a white, sticky substance that u can swing can also be used to wrap someone up or get something from far away. Jumba calls them 'web shooters'*.What are u to be thinking of it, 626?"

"Way cool! Thank you jumba" Stitch replied.

"Is being my pleasure, 626" Jumbaa said."Go ahead and test them out. Just be pulling it by making ur hand look like loud music player(a rock and sign)"

Stitch put them on and and pulled the trigger the way jumba told him to and suddenly a web shoot out of it and hit a lamp.

"WOW," Stitch exclaimed,"this is amazing!""Go outside and test your swinging"Jumba told him. Stitch then went back up to the dome and out the hatch on the ceiling. he attached a web to a nearby tree then jumped off the roof and started to swing. Stitch shot another web and swung and continues swinging and landed in front of the steps of the house.

"Brilliant,"Jumba said,"Let me be showing u other features"Jumba pressed a button on each of the bracelets and they instantly disappeared. "See?They blend in with fur so no one will see them. And best of all they are completelyindistructable!Not even you can be destroying them"Jumba explained.

"Thanks Jumba. Stitch gonna go for a walk now but Stitch keep them on just in case." Stitch replied

Stitch then left and headed into town. He was walking around happily when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into the air.

* * *

*This is what i told you about in the 1st used web shooters in the comics but in the movies he didn't have to

Want to guess why stitch was attacked? Be ready for the next chapter


End file.
